


A Game Of Cat And Bird

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, and also goes to school with Dick, the one where Jason is Selina's sidekick instead of Bruce's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Bold words to say to the boy wonder, kitty.”“I never was all that impressed by the boy wonder routine. Let’s see if you can change my mind,” he said before launching himself at Dick.





	A Game Of Cat And Bird

Selina had never really seemed like the sidekick type. So Dick was a little startled to be blocked off from the building Catwoman was breaking into by a boy that looked about his age in a leather suit and a mask. “You know, I don’t think cats and birds really mix that well,” the boy told him with a smirk. “So you might want to fight crime elsewhere.” 

“But when the cat’s as cute as you, who’d leave?” Dick winked, not that the boy could really see it.

“If you want to fight that bad, I’m always happy to oblige.” Much like Selina’s suit, this one apparently came with retractable claws. “I think Catwoman has a thing for your boss, so I’ll try not to kick your ass too hard,” he said confidently.

“Bold words to say to the boy wonder, kitty.”

“I never was all that impressed by the boy wonder routine. Let’s see if you can change my mind,” he said before launching himself at Dick.

Dick easily dodged by flipping away, but he had to admit he was pretty impressed with the speed. “Now that sounds fun.”

“Bring it, bird boy.” The new sidekick beckoned him forward with a clawed finger.

They threw blows and quips back and forth at each other, most of them missing on both ends, and it was hard for Dick to not be impressed. “You’re not too bad,” Dick panted from the exertion, “If it weren’t for the whole crime thing, I think I might like you.”

“Doesn’t stop Batman,” the other boy countered, and was about to launch another attack when Catwoman appeared and grabbed him by the collar to stop him.

“I think we’re done here, Stray. It’s nice to see you, Robin. Thanks for keeping my new kitten company,” she winked at him.

If she was here, “What happened to Batman?”

“He’s a little tied up. You might want to go help him out,” she answered, pulling out one of Bruce’s grappling hooks and grabbing Stray. “I’ll see you around I’m sure though,” and then they were off, Stray waving at him as they went.

Dick would have followed, but he knew he needed to get to Bruce, and he wouldn’t have stood a chance against both of them; he supposed he’d just have to run into them again.

* * *

It was kind of amazing how easy it was to find him despite the sea of students. All Dick had to do was follow the shouting. “Whoa, hey,” Dick threw his arm over Jason’s shoulders before he could launch himself at one of the local entitled assholes that went to Gotham Academy, “I’m sure he deserves it, but you don’t want a call home the first day here.”

“If you don’t let go of me, he won’t be the only one with a broken nose,” Jason answered, sending a nasty glare his way. As soon as his attention was diverted the guy he’d been about to kick the crap out of made a run for it and Jason noticed just in time to shout a string of curses after him.

Dick moved so that he only had a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “C’mon Jay, I’ll be your guide for the day, show you around.”

That at least stopped the shouting that was definitely attracting the wrong kind of attention from the teachers. “...How do you know my name?”

“I have my ways,” Dick said purposefully cryptically, “Also everyone here always knows when someone new comes in.”

“I don’t need help from the guy that just stopped me from kicking an asshole’s ass,” Jason muttered, shoving Dick’s hand off of him and starting to walk towards the main building of the school.

Dick just continued to chase after him, grin still in place. “I stopped you because he’d still be an asshole even after you beat him up, and you’d be the one to get in trouble for it.”

“Worth it,” Jason dismissed immediately. “Don’t you have somewhere else to be?”

“Nope,” Dick said popping the p, “Besides, you’re cute.”

“I threatened to break your nose less than five minutes ago.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Dick just continued to walk along side Jason with a skip in his step.

Jason side eyed him, but seemed to decide on ignoring him as they went inside and Jason pulled out a slip of paper with his class schedule and locker number and started glancing around at the wall of lockers.

Dick took a peak at both and was confused to say the least. “Hey we share like three classes together; I could’ve sworn you’re like a year or two younger than me.” At least that was what Bruce told him.

Jason folded the paper so Dick couldn’t look over his shoulder. “Why do you know that?” He countered, instead of explaining his schedule.

“I know many a thing, young Jay.”

Jason just glared at him for his response before he started walking again in search of his locker.

“It’s actually that way,” Dick pointed the opposite way Jason was walking. “I can show you where your first class is too, since it’s apparently the same as mine.”

“Why are you following me around?” Jason demanded, stopping in the middle of the hallway to look at Dick with his arms folded over his chest, seemingly not caring that he was blocking the way for several students.

Dick wasn’t even a little fazed. He was way too used to bad attitudes after a few years of living with the Batman. “‘Cause I wanna get to know you,” he said simply.

“You seem to know enough already.”

“I don’t think so; I’m sure you’re so much more interesting than this.” Eventually Jason was probably going to kill him for all this crytidness, but for now it was just too fun.

“You’re annoying,” Jason decided, stomping over to his locker and blocking Dick’s line of sight as he put in his combination.

“And you’re cute and interesting,” Dick repeated, getting a rude hand gesture for his efforts.

Dick, again, just shrugged it off. Dick continued to try and talk to Jason as Jason continued to ignore him up until their first class started and Dick was forced to stop. But he’d break Jason eventually, no one could resist his charm or friendship. Probably not what Bruce wanted him to do when he told him that Selina was enrolling someone into his school, and that it was likely Stray, but really Bruce should’ve known better.

* * *

The next day Jason at least wasn’t trying to punch someone when Dick found him outside of class. He’d managed to avoid Dick for most of the day, but he sort of stood out eating alone at lunch, and he rolled his eyes when he made brief eye contact with Dick before looking back down at the textbook he appeared to be studying, reminding Dick that he had transferred into the school in the middle of the year, so he was probably a bit behind. Bruce hadn’t been willing to share any more information with Dick than just his name, age, and what he looked like, simply telling him to keep an eye on Jason, so he didn’t really know what Jason’s last school had been like or what they had been studying.

Dick dutifully sat down next to Jason with a grin. “Need any help?”

“You’re not even in this class,” Jason muttered, not looking up from his text book, which appeared to be for math. Dick vaguely recognized it from his class last year, so he hadn’t remembered Jason’s age wrong.

“But I am one of the best mathletes here.” There was no way for him not to be at the top of his classes when he had to keep up with Bruce.

“You say that like you’re bragging. Is that why you need to stalk people to make friends?” Jason squinted at the page, and Dick could almost see the gears moving in his head as he tried to work out one of the problems, clearly only half paying attention to Dick.

“Says the kid who’s clearly skipped a grade or two.” Dick countered. “There’s nothing wrong with being smart just like there’s nothing wrong with needing help sometimes.”

“I didn’t skip a  _ whole  _ grade. Your school just put me in a few advanced classes because of the stupid test they gave me when I transferred,” he shrugged. “And I don’t need your help either. I can figure this out myself.”

“I’m sure you can, but you might figure it out faster with some help.”

“Why do you even want to help me? Do you not have any friends you could be eating lunch with instead?”

“Yup, but I always like to make more.”

Jason finally looked up from his book to narrow his eyes at Dick. “You didn’t answer the first question.”

“It’s not that weird to offer someone help.”

“Maybe not,” Jason didn’t sound convinced, and Dick kind of wished he knew more about him to understand that. “But it is weird to approach someone already knowing their name, the grade they’re supposed to be in, and follow them around after they’ve made it clear they wish you wouldn’t. All of that together makes it weird that you’re offering to help me catch up in my math class. Because all of your interactions with me are weird, and I want to know why.”

Dick couldn’t help the mischievous smirk. “Then why don’t you put some work into figuring it out.” It was very clearly a challenge, and he didn’t think Bruce would be too upset if Jason found out. Selina knew after all.

“I have been. Do you know how many people I had to ask just to get your name? Apparently these cowards are scared of me or something,” he glared around the cafeteria, and the other students certainly were giving him his space after that almost fight yesterday. Dick could just imagine Jason approaching some random kid with the same level of aggression to ask who Dick was and said kid running away instead of answering.

“Oh? And did you get it?”

“Dick is a fitting name for you,” he answered.

Dick just shrugged off the insult. “Then I’m sure you’ll figure out the rest soon enough. You’re a smart kid after all.”

“Fuck off, I’m trying to study and I’m not going to ask you for help.”

“Alright, but the help is gonna stay an open offer. Figure it out, Jay, I’ll see you around.” And with that Dick left him to his studying.

* * *

Jason seemed much more relaxed as Stray, seeming to actually be having fun fighting Robin and exchanging banter.

“Think I can borrow this?” Jason asked, grinning after ducking a blow, holding Dick’s cape that he’d somehow gotten off of him without getting zapped by the traps in Dick’s costume. “It’ll add some drama to the heists.”

“I don’t think you can, it’s one of my trademarks,” Dick made a swipe to try and get it back, but Jason jumped back just out of reach.

“Really, I don’t know how many people notice it with those green panties you walk around in. I, on the other hand, have no trade mark because I refuse to let Catwoman put ears on me, so I could use a cape.”

“Oh but cat ears would be so cute.” Dick leapt after him. It was a little chilly without his cape.

“Not the image I’m going for.” His head tilted slightly, and Dick followed his gaze to see Selina making her escape. “But I guess you can have it back.”

He proceeded to throw it directly at Dick’s face, and in the two seconds it took him to catch it and look back Jason was gone.

* * *

Their third day at school he didn’t need to approach Jason. Jason found him at his locker, slamming the door closed with just barely enough time for Dick to move his hands so his fingers wouldn’t get crushed. “You’re the fucking worst, you know that, Boy Wonder?” He grumbled just quiet enough so others wouldn’t hear.

Dick failed at keeping his laughter in. “Nice to see you caught on. I knew you were smart.”

Jason did not look nearly as amused as Dick was by the situation. “Great, so you can stop following me around now. I don’t need a fucking babysitter,” he said before starting down the hallway towards his own locker.

Dick chased after him with a little hop in his step. “Who said you did? I told you, I’m just here to make a friend.”

“Don’t act like Bruce didn’t tell you who I was. You sought me out as soon as I got here. You’re here to keep an eye on me.”

“Bruce did ask me to keep an eye out for you, but being your friend is all me. Who else can I talk about the night life with.”

“We’re on opposite sides of that night life. Talking to me about it seems like a dangerous and bad decision,” Jason answered, reaching his locker and once again blocking Dick’s view of him putting in his combination, even though he had to know now that a simple school locker would be nothing to break into if Dick really wanted to.

“We’re not always going to be on opposite sides. Besides, tell me you wouldn’t enjoy rubbing in my face that you guys got away last night.”

“We’re usually going to be on opposite sides. Besides, I don’t know if you can really call it getting away when Bruce can show up at our house whenever. I can’t even tell if they’re dating, or just weird friends. But I’m almost certain that he’s also fucking Superman and that she’s hooked up with Ivy and Harley.”

“It’s because of the kind of but not really dating that we don’t storm you guys when the costumes are off. Out of the costume I’m just trying to be your friend, no ulterior motive.”

“Still don’t buy it. You can make friends with whoever, no need to try and befriend the enemy.”

“Anyone I want includes you too, Jay.” He could see why Jason was perfect for the secret identity life. He was almost as skeptical of people as Bruce.

“I think I have to disagree to that as well. Unless you’re a believer in one sided friendships. I for one don’t, and I don’t trust you just because Selina does.”

It was a good thing he was used to this type of stubborn. “Trust is something that grows.”

“I don’t know about that,” Jason muttered, closing his locker and shoving his books in his bag.

“Don’t worry, you will, but either way you can’t avoid me all that much when we have three out of six classes together.” Dick hoped Jason wouldn’t think of that as a challenge, but given what he knew about his personality so far, he probably would.

“Most people would take a hint and not make someone avoid them. Most people would just hang out with their other friends.”

“You don’t make new friends without putting in effort.” Dick simply shrugged.

Jason didn’t look impressed by this logic, but seemed to decide to ignore him again as they walked to class.

* * *

At lunch Dick dutifully found Jason and plopped himself down next to him where he once again had a textbook out. “You’re pretty diligent.”

“The class isn’t going to stop learning just because I’m behind,” he answered.

“Well being behind doesn’t mean you should barely eat.” Dick had purposefully gotten more food than he usually would and placed some in front of Jason.

Jason looked down at it and then back up at Dick with a frown. “What are you doing, that’s yours. I already got food.”

“You have a snack; I’m pretty sure lunch is a meal. How far behind are you?” Yeah, he’s had more subtle topic changes.

“None of your business,” Jason answered, pushing Dick’s food back towards him.

Dick just slid the food back in front of Jason, and Jason ignored it. “You can’t be that behind depending on how far you got in your last school.”

“What, B didn’t tell you everything about me when he let you know I was going here?” Jason grumbled, glaring at his text book a bit now.

“He told me your name and what you look like, that’s about it.”

Jason glanced up, clearly trying to read Dick’s expression, but he lost some of the tension in his shoulders so maybe Dick was finally starting to seem trustworthy to him. “I haven’t been in school for about a year, and my last school wasn’t the best anyway. I’ve got a decent amount of catching up to do,” he relented, looking back down to the book. 

So he was just naturally smart apparently given his classes. “Offer to help is still there.”

Jason didn’t look up this time. “No.”

Yeah, Dick figured he’d say that, but maybe he’d still be willing to answer more questions. “Can I ask how you got into the nightlife?”

“Not your business.”

“Aw c’mon, once you knew who I am you could probably piece everything together from a google search.”

“I did that already,” Jason agreed. “To try and figure out why you were stalking me.”

“I can’t do that with you,” Dick pouted. Granted he was pretty sure he could figure it out with some digging, but he had a feeling that would end up pushing Jason away.

Jason just shrugged. “That’s not my problem.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make up your story.” Dick tapped his lips pensively with a hum, “You were secretly the kid of an assassin and managed to escape your evil parent, but had nowhere to go. Selina, being the closeted kind heart that she is, took you in after you proved yourself to her somehow.” Most definitely not right, Dick was sure, but it was fun to think about if he wasn’t going to get a real answer. At the very least Jason seemed mildly amused by it, if the slight upturn to his lips and the eye roll was anything to go by.

“So wait, how did I even meet Selina in this situation though? I had nowhere to go, so I came to her to prove myself, did she know my assassin parent?”

“Yes, this is where your story gets hard for you,” Dick said solemnly, “With nowhere to go, you broke into the first not too bad building for shelter, and Selina was greeted that night with a kid in her house.”

“Hmm, you’re almost right. I totally did break into her house,” Jason told him as he picked up a carrot stick from his tray.

“I’m also guessing she decided you could stay because you actually got past her security systems. The life of an ex-assassin really is an impressive one.”

“She got home early and caught me leaving with a bunch of her shit, was mildly impressed, and made me put it all back where I found it,” Jason agreed.

“Yeah, that sounds like Selina,” Dick snickered. “It took so much convincing for Bruce to let me do anything.”

“I’m assuming the circus didn’t teach you much about fighting, and you’d be going up against people with guns, and weren’t you like nine? I wouldn’t have let you do anything either.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“I, apparently, had an assassin parent. I was fighting ready. And I’m not fighting crime. I’m breaking into places and fighting you for the most part.”

“We both know you’re not really fighting as much as distracting me.”

Jason shrugged noncommittally. “And you don’t even throw your knife things at me, so I don’t know that you have room to talk there.”

“Wouldn’t want to do anything permanent,” Dick agreed.

“See this is why my assassin training was enough.”

“Sure it was,” Dick said dismissively, and went back to looking over Jason’s shoulder at the textbook and notebook he was writing in. Pointing out the few mistakes he’d made, which weren’t actually that many. Jason glared at him, but mostly let him help until lunch ended.

* * *

He didn’t see the fight the next day, but he did catch a glimpse of the other kid, and he was amazed to hear Jason wasn’t suspended. Dick would bet money that Bruce had something to do with it.

Jason wasn’t at his usual table at lunch though. Instead a bunch of younger kids were sitting there. Dick eventually found him outside on the bleachers in the soccer field, a bruise on his jaw, a few dots of blood on his uniform, and scraped up knuckles the only indication that he’d been part of a fight.

Dick slid next to him silently at first, but he should’ve known Jason wouldn’t have acknowledged him at all. “What did he do?”

“He was harassing a bunch of freshmen. And now they won’t leave me alone either, so I’m out here.”

“Can’t blame them, you’re their hero now.” Dick lightly bumped his shoulder against Jason’s.

“I wasn’t trying to be their hero, and I wish they’d leave me alone.”

“If you keep avoiding them like this then they’ll probably get the hint.” Dick held up an apple for him from his bag, “But that doesn’t mean you should skip lunch.”

Jason sighed, but at least this time he took the food Dick offered him. “I don’t think Selina is too mad about it at least. So I’ll still get to kick your ass on the regular.”

“You can still  _ try  _ to kick my ass on the regular.”

“If that’s what you have to say to feel good about yourself, go ahead.”

Dick bumped his shoulder again. “We technically haven’t fought enough to say either of us have won. You always leave before that.”

“Well it’s not my fault Selina finishes before someone can win.”

“One of these days. For what it’s worth I don’t think she has a good enough reason to stop you from going out. What’s she gonna say? That it was wrong of you to solve your problems with violence?”

“Well she had to leave work to come here and deal with the parents of the kid I beat the shit out of,” Jason informed him. “And call in a favor from Bruce to keep me from getting expelled. So there’s that.”

“Well,” Dick mused, “If she ends up getting away with less because you’re benched then I can’t complain too much.”

“You say that like you guys stopped her all that often before I showed up.”

“We had a better ratio before you showed up,” Dick admitted.

A grin pulled its way onto Jason’s face, and it was probably the first smile he’d gotten out of him in the school so far. “Hmm, almost sounds like you admitting I’m better than you.”

“Let’s not get carried away now. I definitely didn’t say that.”

“It was implied,” Jason insisted.

“Was it though? I don’t think it was.”

Jason opened his mouth to answer but his phone dinging cut him off and he looked down at it with a grimace.

“Something happen?” Dick leaned over curiously. The text from Selina looked innocent enough.  _ Pamela and Harley are coming over for a movie tonight. Harley baked cookies. You should join us. _

“Other than your house being crowded by criminals, what’s wrong?”

“For starters, they always watch shitty movies. Also, Harley can’t bake, I might die if I eat those, and she pinches my cheeks every time I see her and her nails fucking hurt. Ivy’s cool though. She gave me a cactus.”

Dick hummed understandingly. “Wanna come over?”

“And hang out with Batman? That might actually be a worse punishment.”

“And hang out with me and Alfred.”

“I know she said should, but I don’t think it’s optional. I’m pretty sure this is my punishment for today.”

“And are you going to your punishment? I’m offering you an out. Bruce doesn’t come home until the evening.”

“It’ll just get worse if I skip out. Besides, if I come over you’ll start calling us friends again.”

“I’m trying to be your friend, Jay. I’m working on it a lot.”

“We are supposed to be enemies.”

“Yeah,  _ supposed to be _ , we don’t actually have to be.”

“Whatever.”

* * *

There weren’t a lot of unannounced visitors that came to Wayne Manor which was why when the doorbell very unexpectedly rang, Dick followed Alfred to answer it. He definitely did not expect to see a soaked Jason standing outside. He kind of looked like a wet kitten, not that Dick was ever going to tell him that, because he quite liked his nose not being broken. “Hi?”

“They tried to get me to do face masks with them. So I came here,” Jason told him, wrapping his own arms around himself and shivering a little. He glanced at Alfred, and offered as polite of a greeting as Dick was sure Jason was capable of. “Hi, I’m Jason. I’m Dick’s acquaintance from school.”

“Yes, I’m very aware of who you are, Mr. Todd.” Jason offered him a sheepish smile, and Alfred seemed to take pity on him. “Shall I fetch you a towel?”

“And I’ll grab you something else to wear.”

“Sorry. I wasn't planning to track water into your house. It started raining half way here,” Jason said, clearly more to Alfred than to Dick, because Dick was sure he wouldn’t have been able to get an apology out of Jason even if he’d wanted one.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure the hike here was more of a strain to you. Master Dick will show you in.” Alfred gave him a pointed look as he went to probably get that towel.

“You didn’t actually walk all the way here did you?”

“Of course not.” Jason rolled his eyes. “I hitchhiked part of the way.”

That didn’t make Dick feel any better, but he didn’t comment on it. “C’mon, we can ask if Alfred can start the fireplace once he’s back.” Dick led them over to the most livingroom like room they had in the manor.

“I’m fine, the towel will be enough.”

“And a change of clothes,” Alfred cut in, coming back with a towel and one of Dick’s sweaters and a pair of sweatpants.

“Thanks Alf.” Dick hadn’t really wanted to leave Jason alone just to grab them.

“Thanks, um, is there somewhere I should change?”

“I believe the lavatory is closer than finding your way to Master Dick’s room.” Alfred gestured to show him the way, and Dick was left to wait for them.

Jason came back a few minutes later, dressed in Dick’s clothes with his hair still a little damp. “So what now?”

The sweater was a little big on him and the sleeves were definitely too long, but Dick couldn’t say it didn’t look good. Jason was too cute. “Well we could argue over which movie to watch, or I could kick your butt at board games.”

“Oh, that’s what you think,” Jason answered. 

* * *

Two hours later found them glaring at each other over a game of monopoly that Jason appeared to be in the lead of, the Princess Bride playing in the background, when Bruce walked in.

“...Should I go?” Jason asked Dick as soon as they both noticed the new comer to the room.

“Nope,” Dick said with no room for argument as he smiled at Bruce.

“Dick, when I said to keep an eye on him, this isn’t what I meant.” His voice was all Batman, not a trace of Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire, in sight.

“I decided it’d be more fun to be his friend. I like him.”

“I still haven’t agreed to be your friend,” Jason reminded him. “And playing monopoly with you has only made me firmer in that stance.”

“I like him,” Dick repeated with a wider smile. Bruce wasn’t really one to lecture him about relations with cat themed criminals after all.

Bruce continued to glare at both of them, but with a huff he pulled out his phone and turned away. “I’ll be letting Selina know where you are, and you’ll be getting a ride back to her place when you want to go home, or when she wants you home.”

Dick and Jason exchanged glances. “That went better than I thought it would,” Jason whispered to him.

“Me too,” Dick whispered back. “At least now you don’t have to hitchhike home. Not that we would’ve let you either way.”

“I was just going to call Selina for a ride home. Can I still do that? Do I have to ride with Batman?”

“You’re more likely going to get a ride from Alfred. Bruce has Batman things to do.”

“But I live with Selina, who he is probably fucking,” Jason reminded him.

Dick’s face scrunched, “I don’t think they’d do anything with you there.”

“That’s not what I meant!” Jason punched him in the arm, a little harder than what most people would consider friendly. “I just meant he might want to have an excuse to come say hi to her outside of costume, so I’m probably being driven home by Batman before he puts on the cape and pointy ears.”

Dick rubbed his arm, but was trying not to laugh at Jason’s flustered face. “I could come with?”

“You don’t have a choice in that, of course you are coming with, he can talk to you instead of interrogating me.”

Bruce probably didn’t even need to interrogate him. Dick was sure he knew everything there was the know about Jason already. “Or I can talk to you.”

“Whichever one means I don’t have to talk to Batman.”

Dick ended up spending most of the ride talking to Jason, while Jason gave a lot of one word responses. Bruce was never much of a talker if there wasn’t an image to uphold.

Jason barely waited for the car to stop before making his exit. “Bye Dick, see you at school,” he said as he opened the door to exit the car.

“I don’t think he likes you,” Dick snickered at Bruce.

“I’m aware.” Bruce didn’t sound bothered in the least.

* * *

“Hey, did you finish the chemistry homework yet?” Jason asked as he ducked out from under a kick Dick had aimed his way, yanking on his cape as he went to throw off his balance.

Dick wanted to remark at the incredulity of Jason asking about homework while they fought each other, but given their relationship and how they acted around each other, it was pretty par for the course. “About half of it before I got a call about a robbery.”

“Did you get to number five? I think she made a typo. That or I’m doing something very wrong.”

“No, I skipped that one because I couldn’t get it either.” Dick swiped at his feet but they were both not into the fight anymore.

Jason barely tried to dodge, pulling out his phone instead and giving up all pretenses of fighting. “I’ve tried it so many fucking times, I almost emailed her, but if she didn’t make a typo and I do that then I just sound like a dumbass trying to get out of doing it. And now it’s two am so its way too late for that.”

And because he had the tech to and scanned copies of his assignments in case he lost them, he pulled up the assignment on his gauntlet. “If both of us aren’t getting it then it probably is a typo.”

Bruce found them later, both sitting on the ground, hunched over their assignments trying to figure out the problems together.

“I was under the impression you two were fighting.”

“We were,” Dick said dismissively.

“This is more important,” Jason muttered as he ran another version of the problem to try and make it work. They’d concluded twenty minutes ago it was a typo, and were both working on finishing the homework and trying to figure out what the typo in the equation was supposed to be so they could actually get the answer.

“You always say education is important.” Dick did finally look up to meet Bruce’s gaze. “Where’s Catwoman?”

“Took off,” Bruce grunted just as his gauntlet pinged. That wasn’t a very pleased scowl on his face. “She said to make sure Stray gets to school tomorrow if he doesn’t plan to keep up.”

“Hate that name,” Jason grumbled, still focused on the problem. “Also I’m not your responsibility. I’ll get home myself.”

“Yeah but I mean,” Dick looked down at the assignment, “we could keep working on it if you came with.”

Despite Bruce’s very hard set scowl, he didn’t oppose.

“We can’t just finish it here?”

Jason had a point, but it was also getting close to three in the morning. “I mean, we could, but we also have school in like four and a half hours.”

Jason didn’t look thrilled, but nodded his agreement anyway.

Bruce called the batmobile to their location, and Dick was pretty sure Bruce’s scowl was at peak frowniness. ”At least you get to ride in the Batmobile. That’s always fun.”

“I stole the tires off of this car once. That was more fun,” Jason answered offhandedly as he got into the back seat.

Dick could’ve sworn he heard Bruce mumble a quiet, “It was  _ you.” _ And what could Dick do with all of that other than laugh.

“You’re really something, you know that?” Only Jason, even before he had an alter ego, would try to steal from the Batman.

“He parked the car in Crime Alley, it’s practically his fault,” Jason informed him, not particularly trying to keep Bruce from hearing. “They sold for extra cause they were Batman’s.”

“Don’t victim blame, Jay, even if my need to be your friend now is just so much stronger.”

“I’m not sure that should be the reaction you have out loud in front of the guy who’s apparently being victim blamed.”

“Well he has wheels again so I don’t feel too bad.” Bruce just remained quiet.

“I mean, I’d hope he would this long after.” Jason was definitely talking to him, but he and Bruce seemed to be having some kind of weird stare off through the rearview mirror.

Clearly Dick was going to have to play peacekeeper for the rest of the night. “So, what were you doing with that question, Jay?” Dick pulled up the sheet again.

“You know what I was doing,” Jason answered, but at least looked away from the mirror to frown at him. “Trying to figure out what the typo was supposed to be to make the problem work.”

* * *

They did end up figuring it out with enough time to catch a few hours of sleep. Jason didn’t appear to be taking advantage of that though; when he made his way into the kitchen in a borrowed set of pajama’s of Dick’s and went immediately to the coffee maker.

“Not planning on even a nap?”

“Nope,” Jason answered, pouring a mug and sitting down next to Dick.

“Not comfortable here or don’t trust us?” Dick didn’t really like either answer, but he knew they were true in Jason’s case.

“Both. Especially since I know there are security cameras everywhere here. Saw the monitor in the cave. Like, I get why, but it’s not exactly a friendly environment.”

“It feels unfriendly to you maybe, but I live here.” Dick frowned as he leant his chin against his hand. “I wouldn’t do anything to completely invade your privacy, you know.” He couldn’t say the same about Bruce, but he’d been attempting to stay pretty respectful of at least a few of the basic boundaries.

Jason shrugged, sipping at his mug. “That doesn’t make it less weird to try and sleep here. Especially when it’s only my second time visiting. Do you know how long it took me to sleep at Selina’s?”

“How long?” Dick asked curiously.

“It was a rhetorical question, Dickie. Meant to make you feel better about me not being totally comfortable in your house. A few weeks before I was doing it consistently though.”  

“Can’t help but be curious sometimes,” Dick shrugged, “When you live with Bruce and you have to figure everything out about him, it gets old and you just want to get the mystery over with and ask.” Bruce was just so frustrating sometimes. “You weren’t lacking sleep the first few days of school were you?”

“No. I didn’t move in and immediately become her sidekick and start school. That did take some time to put together.”

And that made sense. It wasn’t like Dick immediately became Robin either. Well, he did butt his head in to help with the arrest of his parents murderer, but Bruce definitely didn’t let him out until extensive training after that. “You want to watch a movie if we’re not sleeping?” They had enough time to squeeze in a movie.

“I guess if you want to. You can pick whatever we watch.”

Dick led them over to their TV room and while he wasn’t exactly sitting up against Jason, he didn’t move himself over to the opposite side of the couch. The next thing he knew, Alfred was waking him up, the movie was half way over and he was very warm.

“Hey Alf, what time is it?” He rubbed at his eyes.

“Time for breakfast, young master.”

“You fell asleep on me,” Jason informed him, scooting away to stretch now that Dick was awake.

From what he could tell, Dick had definitely been on Jason’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he mumbled with a yawn.

“It’s fine. Saw it coming fifteen minutes in.”

“You could’ve woken me up or pushed me off if you were uncomfortable.” After a long amount of staring from Alfred, Dick finally stood and let him lead them to the dining room for breakfast.

“You seemed tired. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Not that tired,” Dick contradicted himself with another yawn and plopping himself down in front of the coffee maker instead of the pancakes Alfred had out for them.

“Tired enough to fall asleep on me.”

Dick opted to not try and defend himself against that, mainly because he couldn’t think of a proper way to. “Alfred’s pancakes are the fluffiest.”

Jason thanked Alfred politely and soon enough they were on their way to school. “People are going to notice we arrived together, aren’t they?” Jason asked when they were almost there.

“Yup, but people also know I’ve been trying to be your friend since you got here.”

“That is not the implication this gives off.”

“What do you mean?” Dick asked, purposefully sounding oblivious.

“Don’t act like a dumbass; you sound fake as fuck,” Jason told him, only looking a little sheepish at the disapproving look that Alfred gave him through the rearview mirror for the language.

Dick just shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter what it implies for me. Everyone knows I’m not exactly the straightest of kids. Does it bug you though?”

“Does you being gay bug me? Dude, I’m not that kind of asshole.  _ I’m gay.”  _ Jason rolled his eyes.

“I meant does the school thinking you might be bug you.” It was nice to know where Jason stood on that particular topic though.

“I’m not in the closet, if that’s what you mean, but it’s also not their business.” Which tracked pretty well with Jason’s attitude towards just about any personal information. “And you shouldn’t want them to think we’re together either; it’s probably not really helping your chances of getting with anyone if they think you’re hooking up with me.”

“There’s a new rumor about me dating someone different every other week.” Dick really didn’t mind, but still it was clear that Jason did.

They pulled up to the carpool lane and said goodbye to Alfred before getting out. Jason looked a little figity under so many stares, which made Dick think that he wasn’t bothered so much by the idea of the particular rumors that would be spread about them but rather the attention on him those rumors brought, but he didn’t ditch Dick like he’d thought he would, instead just took the time to glare down each person staring at them until they looked away.

“Rumours fade,” Dick tried to reassure him. And it definitely wasn’t what Jason was going for, but Dick couldn’t help but think that the little frown, almost a pout, that Jason had attached to his glare was kind of cute.

“Yeah, whatever.”

* * *

“Do not tell Selina,” was the first thing out of Jason’s mouth when Dick showed up after getting a text from Jason, and he’d figured it would be bad if Jason was actually giving him his phone number, and found him out of uniform with a knife in his thigh and an unconscious man next to him.

Dick couldn’t even really be surprised. “We’re going to have to get you back to the cave.”

“Absolutely not. Bruce will tell Selina. Can’t you just get me a first aid kit? I can fix it myself if you don’t know how to stitch up a stab wound, wouldn’t be the first time.”

“We should at least move somewhere where there’s more light, and maybe a little less behind a dumpster.”

“I somehow don’t think that walking elsewhere won’t disturb the knife in my leg.”

“I could carry you?” Dick didn’t think that was going to go over so well, but he didn’t really want to leave Jason by himself.

“Could you?” Jason looked doubtful. “We’re nearly the same height. It’s easier for you to just go get a first aid kit and bring it back here.”

Dick sighed. “Try to stay out of trouble for a few minutes.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

Dick took that as a good enough form of agreement. “Be right back.” Dick opted to just buy a first aid kit rather than go any farther to get one he had stashed somewhere. When he got back, Jason hadn’t moved, which Dick was thankful for.

“Want to tell me how the guy got in the lucky hit?” He asked as he worked on the wound.

“Because I didn’t know he was there. I was fighting his buddy for trying to steal someone’s purse, and then this jackass came out of nowhere and stabbed me. By the time I dealt with him the first guy had bailed, so apparently not a friend worth stabbing someone for.”

“Clearly not,” Dick muttered, concentrating more on pulling the knife out of Jason’s thigh and to his credit, he only winced. He worked quickly to clean and stitch up the wound.

“...thanks for coming,” Jason muttered after a few minutes of silence while Dick worked on his injury.

“Any time.” Dick said it casually, but he meant it and he wanted Jason to know that he meant it.

It might have been his imagination, but Jason’s face looked a little pink before he changed the subject. “Should we, um, should we call the cops or something to collect this guy? I don’t know hero protocol.”

“Yeah, but I’m gonna call them as Robin so we don’t have to stick around. Which means we’ll have to get a bit of distance from here first.” Dick offered Jason a hand to help him up and hoped Jason wouldn’t protest too much to him offering to let him lean on him.

Jason was pretty quiet while he handled the police and it was only after Dick had finished that something seemed to occur to him. “...fuck, Selina will totally notice the blood,” he muttered, more to himself than to Dick, as he looked down at his bloodstained pants. He glanced around to survey where they were and without any warning or indication of where he was going started to walk off with a slight limp to his steps.

“Aaaand where are you going?”

“To get pants. Duh. I should still have some clothes stashed away,” he answered as he kept walking.

“Stashed away where?” Dick followed him closely since Jason clearly wasn’t going to use Dick as a crutch.

“Like two blocks away. You don’t have to come with me.” He said it quite casually, but Dick knew Gotham well enough to know that Crime Ally was about two blocks ahead in the direction Jason was headed. Apparently the assassin parents story wasn’t that close to the truth.

“You’re wrong if you think you can convince me not to go with you.”

“I’m just getting jeans,” Jason rolled his eyes. “Do what you want. I’m not even sure they’ll still be there.”

“I’d prefer it if you actually lean on me, but since you want to do it the hard way, following is the best I can do.”

“I’ve gotta get used to walking so I can ditch the limp before I get back to Selina’s place.”

They ended up in front of what looked to be a half finished abandoned apartment building. “It’s not good to hang around here too much because the mob has a lot of meetings here, but it’s a great place to hide your stuff cause most people are too scared of the Russians to come near it,” Jason told him as he confidently walked inside like there wasn’t an apparent threat of mobsters showing up.

“Maybe Selina liked you for more than your assassin past.”

Jason glanced at him curiously over his shoulder. “What do you mean?”

“You also happen to be the exact amount of sneaky and street smart that she appreciates.”

“Well yeah, I lived out here for a while, I’d hope I’d get some street smarts,” Jason muttered, leading the way to a section of the wall where the bricks were a little loose and starting to work on removing them.

Dick was actually a little surprised at the admittance, and was definitely mentally recording that down as positive progression in befriending Jason. “I would’ve believed it if you told me you were just gifted that way.

“That too,” Jason agreed. He finally got the bricks loose and some clothing and a few photographs fell to the ground. Jason was quick to gather those up and shove them back in the hole in the wall, leaving Dick barely a moment to catch a glimpse of a younger Jason with a woman he assumed to be Jason’s mother in one of the pictures before it was hidden away again and Jason was shaking dust and a few spiders off of a pair of ripped up jeans.

“How long have those been in there? Are they even going to fit you anymore?”

“They didn’t fit me when I stashed them here. They might fit me now,” Jason shrugged, slipping out of his jeans after he’d gotten the last of the spiderwebs and the majority of the dust off of the other pair. The jeans were actually a little loose on him, but not so much that they seemed in danger of falling off at least. “Think I can get these by her?”

“Probably not, but it’s worth a try.”

“Wish me luck then,” Jason said as he put the bricks back in their places and covered up his stash again.

“How about I wish you luck after we get closer to your place.” Dick was still reluctant to leave Jason alone, but he didn’t think Jason would appreciate an escort all the way home.

“Of course you want to tag along. You can’t come all the way with me though, she’ll think something’s up.”

Well that was about what Dick had expected in answer anyway. “Just close enough that I’m convinced you won’t need a break from pain.”

“I’m fine. It wasn’t even a very big knife.”

“That’s really not a good way of judging how bad a stabbing was.”

Jason shrugged. “I’ve had worse. Bigger knives make bigger wounds. Worse stabbing.”

“For some reason you telling me you’ve had worse doesn’t make me feel better,” Dick said dryly.

“I don’t know what to tell you then. I’m not used to trying to make people feel better,” Jason grumbled, looking at the ground.

Not for the first time, Dick was struck with just how cute Jason could be. “Just let me walk you home, Jay.”

“Whatever. Selina still can’t see you.”

* * *

A few days later Jason looked pissed, and kept shooting glares at Dick, who couldn’t recall actually doing anything wrong recently.

Dick had to sit through that for an entire class before he could finally ask Jason about it, and it was easily one of the most uncomfortable classes of his life. “What did I do?”

“Nothing.” Jason shrugged on his backpack and started walking towards their next class, but he wasn’t very convincing considering he’d glared at Dick as he’d said it.

Dick just chased after him. “Are you sure? Sure looks like I did something.”

“Nope.” And now Jason was walking faster and it felt like the first day of school when he’d tried to follow Jason around and Jason had just wanted him to fuck off.

“Well something’s wrong even if it’s not my fault.”

“Got any plans for tonight? Because apparently I don’t,” Jason informed him.

“What? I thought tonight we were…?” Tonight was supposed to be the night Bruce and Selina had planned to tackle the Joker’s latest plot and hopefully stop it before it started. “You’re not coming?”

“Selina won’t let me. Which isn’t fucking fair, because  _ you  _ get to go, and you’re barely older than me and have been doing this shit since you were way younger than I am now.”

Dick frowned, he’d actually been excited to be able to work with Jason for once instead of fighting him. “Why not? She usually lets you go out, doesn’t she?”

“Yeah, apparently that’s different because no one is trying to really kill us when we do that kind of stuff. I mean, I’m fighting you half the time, so I guess that’s true, but still. She says she doesn’t want to bring a kid to fight a serial killer, and that if she were going to do that she wouldn’t have the Joker be the first one I go up against.”

Dick really couldn’t hide the disappointment on his face. “But you’re just as strong as I am; she has to know that.”

“I honestly couldn’t tell you how she feels about you being there either, but when I brought that up, she pointed out that you’d had more training and experience with fighting criminals.”

“Yeah, but you have experience defending yourself.” Dick knew it wasn’t really a good point and definitely not one that would change Selina’s mind. “We’ll miss you out in the field.”

“We’ll see about that.” And Dick wanted to press on what Jason meant by that, but they’d reached their next class and there were too many people around who might hear.

* * *

He didn’t have to wait long to find out though, because he spotted Jason, in civilian clothes no less, near where he and Bruce were supposed to be meeting Selina to converge on the Joker.

“What are you doing here?” Dick said in a harsh whisper.

“Trying to help, obviously. She locked up my costume though. So I’m helping as a civilian.”

“Absolutely not,” Bruce cut in. “If Selina has decided that you’re not helping, then you will stay out of it.”

Jason glared up at Bruce. “I’m a civilian right now, I can be wherever I want. And right now I happen to want to be in this area, and if I see something happening and chose to get involved that’s my business.”

“And as a civilian I have to insist that you keep your life and let us keep you safe,” Bruce said in his neutral Batman voice.

“No thank you. I can handle myself.” Jason glanced at Dick like he wanted Dick to back him up here.

Dick looked between Bruce and Jason and was honestly pretty conflicted. “He does know how to defend himself, B.” He was also without armour or a mask which was the main thing that bugged Dick.

“His guardian wants him out of danger.”

“You don’t have to go along with what Selina says, she’s not the boss of you,” Jason tried. “Or just pretend you didn’t see me, and then I’m the only one that gets in trouble. Problem solved.”

There was the slightest hint of a twitch in Bruce’s lip but Bruce still didn’t budge. “Get in,” he said, pointing at the Batmobile parked not too far away from them.

Jason folded his arms over his chest. “No.”

Dick could feel the stubborn radiating off both of them and then, maybe in hindsight it wasn’t so surprising, Bruce just picked Jason up like a sack of flour and carried him under his arm towards the car while Jason struggled fiercely enough that Bruce might be bruised even through the suit and loudly protested with a lot of colorful threats.

Bruce locked him in the car, tucking the keys into one of his pouches and Dick was sure that there was a stern look under the mask. “Stay in the car.”

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t hit you with this car for that,” Jason answered.

Bruce didn’t comment, and they simply left as soon as Selina arrived, who looked not even a little surprised to see Jason there, but did have a good laugh at his pouty face at being locked in the car. Dick still felt a little bad for him.

But he couldn’t really do anything to help because they had to get going if they were going to catch the Joker in time.

And it might have worked too if he hadn’t been expecting them. Selina had snuck into the building and gotten him out, but he’d set up bombs outside of the building that he was currently holding them all hostage with.

That is, until the sound of screeching tires caught all of their attention. The Joker’s finger twitched on the remote like he was about to set off the bombs, despite the fact that they would take him out too, when the Batmobile came barreling around the corner, Jason behind the wheel, and slammed into the Joker so hard that both he and the remote went flying and landed back on the asphalt several feet away from each other.  

Dick was pretty sure his he was gaping. “Wha-”

“I told you to stay put,” Bruce grunted, but didn’t actually sound upset.

Jason just grinned at him through the driver’s window. “You told me to stay in the car. By the way, I had to break so much stuff to hotwire your car.”

Dick, still gaping at the sight of a run over Joker and a grinning Jason, found himself blurting his thoughts before he even processed them. “I think I’m in love.”

The smug look on Jason’s face fell away to wide eyed surprise while Selina told him he was still grounded even if he did make a date, and Bruce went to handle the Joker.

Dick’s brain finally caught up to him, and he probably could’ve died from mortification. “Oh my god, I said that out loud.”

“You sure did, kiddo. Batman, you should maybe be a little worried that your sidekick falls for someone based on vehicular assault,” Selina said, ruffling Dick’s hair.

“I think there was more lead up to it, but it is a little troubling,” Bruce agreed.

“There was?” Dick squeaked, but if he thought about, there really was.

Jason, who’s cheeks had gone very pink, finally seemed to find his voice. “I thought you were just fucking around with the flirting!”

“I was, well I mean- I was at first?” At some point it had become real and Jason really was cute.

“Perhaps this is something you two should discuss later, since Jason is currently dressed as a civilian and the police should be here any moment to pick up the Joker and disarm the bombs,” Bruce cut in.

“I...okay, but I don’t know that I’d still drive this all the way to your place right now,” Jason told him, still looking a little overwhelmed.

“You aren’t driving,” Bruce didn’t leave room for argument.

“No, I meant no one should drive this thing anywhere. You have so many extra wires for weapons and shit, and so some things got damaged in hot wiring it. Like the breaks. That wasn’t attempted murder while I’m not wearing a mask. I just couldn’t slow down.”

Batman’s lips drew into a thin line and he pressed a button on his belt, calling for the batplane to come get them and to act as a tow truck.

The plane managed to arrive before the cops, and they were all headed back to the manor with the batmobile towed back.

“So um, how much trouble am I in?” Jason asked Selina when they were all seated.

“Oh, so much,” Selina laughed, “but I’ll be happy to get you ready for your date.” There was a glint in her eye that no one should trust.

“I think I can get ready without help,” Jason muttered, blushing up to the tips of his ears.

“No, I don’t think you can.” It was like he could see her form Jason’s punishment in front of his eyes.

“I haven’t even agreed to go on a date. Or been asked to.”

“W-would you like to though?” Dick asked despite the very heavy blush across his face, “With me?” He clarified. He wasn’t sure if he really needed to clarify that, but he did.

“Can we talk about that when they aren’t here?” Jason muttered, gesturing to Selina and Bruce.

Dick couldn’t really look at Jason, but he was pretty sure he was still blushing. Probably more than Dick. “I guess that would be a good idea.”

* * *

“Well I’m not saying it back, I only even realized I was into you a few weeks ago,” Jason informed him when Dick finally caught him alone.

Dick, who managed to compose himself at least enough to put on a confident face, smiled brightly at him. “So you’re into me? That’s good to know since I’m pretty into you too.”

“Don’t act smug. I would have rejected you immediately if I wasn’t.” And considering how Jason had acted when Dick first tried to befriend him that was probably true.

“Soooo you wanna go on a date?” Dick slid just the slightest bit closer to Jason.

“What would we be doing for this date?” Jason asked skeptically.

“Well I thought we could go on a romantic dinner with candles and flowers and all the other cheesy things I could pull out,” Dick grinned seeing the look of disgust pull over Jason’s face, “but I thought that didn’t sound very us. So I figured maybe we could play a little cat and bird tonight. How does rooftop tag sound?”

“I could be down for that. We’ve got to go before they notice though. I’m borrowing one of your masks,” Jason said, holding up said mask with a grin on his face.

“Wha- when did you even get that?”

“That’s my business,” Jason said as he slid the mask on.

“Well you better get changed fast,” Dick dove in to press a kiss on Jason’s cheek, “You’re it. Catch me if you can.” Dick sprinted off, planning to just use his grapple to get back into the heart of Gotham.

“Don’t have a costume,” Jason sprinted after him, apparently planning to do this in civvies and a mask. Considering his usual outfit was just leather and a mask, Dick supposed that was fine. He certainly didn’t have time to argue it with Jason gaining on him fast.

* * *

The next time Dick saw Jason in costume he couldn’t help laughing, and Jason looked more embarrassed than when Dick had blurted out his feelings. It looked like Selina had found his punishment, after benching him for a whole two weeks, he was back, and wearing a headband that blended in with his dark hair, but attached to it, poking out amongst his messy curls, were leather black cat ears. “Not one word, birdboy, you still wear panties out here almost every night.”

“B-but you’re so cute,” Dick continued to giggle.

“I will kick your ass if you don’t stop laughing. For fuck’s sake, at least you can tell I’m Catwoman’s sidekick. Nothing about your outfit says you’re with Batman.”

Dick let his laughter taper off into snickers. “Yeah, but everyone knows us by now. We’re the dynamic duo.” Dick reached out to feel the ears, mostly just to annoy Jason. “Ooh soft.”

Jason grabbed him by the wrist in a threateningly tight grip. “I’m dating Dick. I’ll snap Robin’s wrist though.” He sounded serious, but Dick didn’t buy it for a second. 

“Aw c’mon, babe. I’m just teasing, you know you’re cute with or without the ears.”

“That doesn’t help!” Jason did let go of his wrist though to punch his shoulder.

“Okay okay,” Dick laughed, rubbing his shoulder lightly. “Even with the ears we all know you’re still a badass.”

“Damn right I am. Are we still going to fight, or is that weird now?”

“Come at me, Whiskers.” Dick had to duck under a very aggressive punch.


End file.
